


find your lips in the streetlights

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: In an alternate universe where nobody’s a superhero, Sara and Kendra and Amaya are roommates who sometimes date each other (and sometimes date other people). Domestic, fluffy, poly smut, inspired by an AU post on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by [this](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/157759924434/au-the-legends-girls-as-city-roommates-with-0), title is a line from “Run Away With Me” by Carly Rae Jepsen.

It’s eight o’clock on a Wednesday night, and Amaya is sitting on her bed, watching _The Force Awakens._ (Sure, she’s seen it a half-dozen times, but that doesn’t mean it’s not worth watching again.) The movie’s hardly started when Sara appears in the doorway to her room. She doesn’t ask for an invitation, just huffs down next to Amaya on the bed and sprawls. 

"I miss Kendra,” she says. 

Sara leans back, rolls so that her head ends up in Amaya’s lap. It’s a practiced move, and it goes along with the hopeful look she’s giving Amaya, perfectly honed from years of practice. Amaya already knows where this is going. 

“You just saw her this morning,” she says. 

“I know,” Sara says, rolling her eyes. “But that was this morning.” 

“Well you know where she works,” Amaya says. “You could always go see her.” 

Sara sighs. “No,” she says. “I can’t. She’s got a date with Nate tonight, it started an hour ago. Do you ever read your texts?” 

Amaya frowns. She definitely didn’t read that text - or if she did, she doesn’t remember it - but then, she never can keep Kendra’s boyfriends straight. The only one she recognizes for certain is Carter. “Which one is Nate, again?”

“The one with the hair,” Sara says. 

“The white one?”

“There are at least two white guys,” Sara says. “He’s the one whose hair is kind of like -“ she moves her fingers across her forehead, mimicking a swoosh that Amaya thinks is supposed to illustrate a hairstyle. 

“Whatever,” Amaya says. She wants to turn her attention back to the movie - Rey and Finn are about to escape Jakku, it’s one of her favorite scenes. 

Sara sighs up at her, and Amaya can’t quite hold back a smile. Sara’s clearly feeling a little slighted at being ignored, and in response she sits, rearranges herself next to Amaya on the bed. 

She’s wearing her workout gear - or most of it, anyway. She’s still got her leggings and shirt on, but as she stretches up and settles in next to Amaya, it’s clear that her sports bra is long gone. 

Ordinarily, Amaya might feel a little guilty about staring. But tonight, the outfit is obviously for her benefit, so she’s pretty sure Sara doesn’t mind. 

As Sara cuddles in close, Amaya starts to feel the familiar thrum of lust in her belly. “Can I watch with you?” Sara says, once she’s found a comfortable position. 

“Of course,” Amaya says. As if there’s ever really been a question. 

 

Sara makes it about a third of the way into the movie before she starts to get restless. If Amaya’s being honest, that’s longer than she’d expected. 

She doesn’t say anything, of course. But Amaya knows her well enough by now to recognizes the way she shifts, thighs tight together, and casually rests her hand on Amaya’s knee. Amaya doesn’t react, but she also doesn’t protest, as Sara’s fingertips walk higher, towards her inner thigh. 

Gradually, Sara begins to trace shapes against her, drawing hearts and stars and the word _please_ in cursive across her leg, through her pyjamas. It’s the slightest bit ticklish, but more than that, it’s a _suggestion,_ one that Amaya’s body responds to. She manages to keep still until the moment that Sara chooses to slide her head from Amaya’s shoulder to her chest. She starts nuzzling at Amaya’s chest, and it undoes her. 

Amaya sits up, leans forward to stop the movie. “Hey,” she says, as she leans back against the headboard. 

Sara looks up at her. “Oh, hey,” she says, expression utterly blank, as if she doesn’t know _exactly_ what she’s been doing. 

“Can I help you?” Amaya asks. 

Sara shrugs. “I’m bored.” 

She takes Amaya by the hand, tugging her down until they’re both lying properly on the bed. Then, she stretches out, arching her back so that her pelvis fits close against Amaya’s hip. She meets Amaya’s eyes as she relaxes out of the stretch, looks up at her with a directness that makes Amaya’s stomach flip. “And I still miss Kendra.” 

This is how it usually starts, with them. They don’t really date each other, not in the classic sense - not the way that Sara and Kendra date, certainly. But they’re not _un_ involved, and their involvement tends to go like this: Sara pressing up against Amaya’s side, and Amaya licking into her mouth, a series of kisses that start out lazy and slow. 

Sara wriggles against her body, finding a comfortable position to arch against Amaya’s side and kiss her back. Sara’s usually pretty interested in topping, but tonight she seems content to be kissed, to let Amaya take the lead. 

Amaya lets herself get lost in the taste of Sara’s mouth, in the way she sighs and in the way her tongue feels like it belongs in Amaya’s mouth. It’s getting to Amaya in the best possible way, setting little throbs of excitement between her legs, making her restless. She’s thinking about that, thinking about doing a little more than kissing when Sara moans into her mouth, so loudly that it takes Amaya by surprise. 

She breaks away from the kiss, lets her eyes flutter open, and it’s then that she notices Sara’s free hand, tucked underneath the waistband of her pants. From the pace of her wrist movement, it looks like she’s touching herself in earnest. “Oh,” Amaya whispers. “Oh, honey.” 

Sara whimpers in reply, her face contorting into a frown like she’s too far gone for words, and yeah, Amaya can work with that. She rolls them both, hikes up Sara’s top so that she can play with her tits, help her out a little more. Sara sighs happily and arches up, encouraging with her body as Amaya kisses across her breasts. Sara responds to her tongue in a way that’s just delightful,, that makes it feel like something Amaya could do for ages. 

Sara’s close - her whimpers hitting that pitch Amaya _knows_ , her knuckles bumping against Amaya’s thigh as she touches herself - when they both hear a noise from behind them. It’s the telltale sound of a key in the door to their apartment, the sound of Kendra walking inside, and Amaya’s bedroom door is _definitely_ not closed. “Hey,” Amaya whispers. “Hey, wait a minute.” 

Sara sighs, nods. “Yeah,” she huffs. She slides her hand out of her underwear and raises both of them above her head, like she needs them all the way over there to keep from touching herself. “Yeah, okay.” 

They both remember to stop touching, to separate just enough that they’re not going to keep going until one of them closes the door. Neither of them remembers that Sara’s shirt is hiked all the way up to her clavicles, her tits on display, until Kendra appears in the doorway to Amaya’s bedroom. She’s alone, thank _fuck_ , looking gently frustrated and a little tired as she drops her purse on the floor. “Hey,” Kendra says, her tone the beginning of a sentence that ends abruptly, as she starts to notice the the two of them on the bed together. Slowly, her expression shifts, mouth curling in a smile that’s more than a little hungry. “ _Hey, you._ ” 

Sara chuckles at the sight of her girl, mirroring her smile. They’ve always shared something Amaya can’t quite touch. It’s as it should be, but sometimes Amaya just gets struck by it, how _good_ they re together.

Absently, Sara tugs her shirt down, half-covering her breasts. “Hey,” she says. “We missed you. How was your date?”

Kendra rolls her eyes, and sits at the end of the bed. “Unfortunately, it wasn’t,” she says. “Nate spent an hour and a half monologuing about his new band.” 

Amaya’s sympathetic noise is matched by Sara’s, and they both reach forward for Kendra’s hands. Kendra’s fingers tangle with each of theirs, and her smile grows even wider. “It’s fine, it just - wasn’t what I was expecting. And he had to cut the evening short to go to _rehearsal,_ ” she says, rolling her eyes. 

Amaya bites the inside of her cheek to keep from commenting. It’s probably best to keep her thoughts to herself, at least while she’s still not sure which one Nate _is_. But she’s pretty sure Kendra’s worth ten rehearsals for his terrible band, at least. Sara’s looking at Kendra with eyes that make Amaya pretty sure she’s thinking the same thing. 

“I’m here now, though,” Kendra says. “And you seem like you were having fun.” 

She makes a show of looking Sara over, from head to toe, and Amaya doesn’t miss the way Sara shivers under Kendra’s gaze. “Trying to,” Sara murmurs. 

She gets petulant like this when she’s really worked up, and Amaya feels herself responding to it, leaning in closer. 

Kendra reaches out to cup Sara’s cheek. “Can I help?” she asks. Her eyes are flicking between Sara and Amaya, asking permission. 

Sara nods. Amaya says, “Of course.”

Kendra crawls across the bed to give Sara a kiss. Sara’s still worked up, and she must have been close when they left off because it’s only seconds before she’s arching into the thigh Kendra’s placed between her legs, grinding into her. Kendra pulls back. Sara looks dazed, eyes unfocused, perilously close to coming undone. Kendra chuckles kindly. “I get it,” she murmurs. “Okay.” 

She curls both of her hands around Sara’s waistband and tugs everything down, undressing her in one gesture. Amaya can see Sara’s cunt glistening, can see the way she shivers at the sudden rush of cool air against her skin. And then that’s all she sees, because Kendra meets Sara mouth-first, nuzzling into her and working with her tongue. She’s beautiful - they’re both beautiful - and it’s barely any time at all before Sara’s got both hands locked into Kendra’s hair and she’s coming, arching forward so forcefully that she almost sits up. 

Amaya just _watches_ , takes in the sight of Sara’s shuddering body, the moment when everything goes slack and she sinks back onto the bed. Her own cunt flexes in anticipation. 

Sara rests on her back, staring up at the ceiling, still caught up in afterglow. Amaya moves to kiss her mouth, lets Kendra kiss her way up Sara’s thighs, her belly, her breasts, until Sara’s breathing slows back to normal. Amaya feels Sara’s chuckle against her mouth, then a clumsy hand in her hair, stroking with a tenderness that Sara can only seem to muster in moments like this. “You’re so good to me,” she murmurs. “Both of you.” 

Kendra chuckles in reply, and presses a slow, wet kiss to Sara’s mouth. “You’re easy to be good to,” she says. Then she reaches across Sara’s body, and strokes Amaya’s side. “But you’re not the only one who needs to get taken care of, I think.” 

Amaya’s face goes hot. She’d been so focused on Sara’s wants, she hadn’t thought much about herself. But now that Kendra’s looking at her like that, with an invitation in her eyes, she’s extremely aware of her own body. She’s aware of the fact that she’s so slick between her legs that she can feel it when she moves, is aware of the way her whole lower belly is throbbing, aching for touch. “Maybe,” she whispers, suddenly breathless. 

Kendra gives her a _look_ , and Amaya shimmies out of her pyjamas, leaving herself naked from the waist down. Kendra does the same. She’s still properly dressed, having come in from work, so it takes her a little longer to get out of her shirt, her jeans, her bra and panties. Kendra’s nakedness is _amazing_ , and Amaya hears herself gasp at the sight of her before she’s even aware that she’s done it. “I want to touch you,” Amaya says, reaching out. 

Kendra grins. “Good,” she says. 

Then, she’s back on the bed and lining herself up next to Amaya. She tugs Amaya into a kiss, hard and bruising. Her mouth tastes like Sara, and that’s enough to make Amaya’s lips part, inviting Kendra’s tongue inside. Kendra obliges, and as they kiss, she wraps her legs around Amaya’s thigh, the one nearest to her. It has the effect of pulling Amaya’s legs apart, making her hips open and leaving her slit exposed. Kendra rubs her fingers along the length of it. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Amaya whispers, hips bucking up at the contact. All those thoughts of touching Kendra fly out of her head, and all she can think about is more of _that._

Kendra’s fingers are strong and sure, as she lets her fingertips skim across Amaya’s clit, dipping down and then back up again. Amaya’s just so wet, so slick, and Kendra slip-sliding across her clit is only making her wetter. “Are you ready?” Kendra murmurs into her mouth. 

They don’t do this very often, with each other, but they’ve done it enough that Kendra knows what Amaya likes. She feels her inner walls clench, eagerly, sending shivers throughout her cunt. “Yes,” she manages. 

She’s hardly spoken before Kendra’s inside her. She starts slow, two fingers playing at Amaya’s entrance, barely sliding inside. It’s a tease but it’s also _not_ , it’s friction against the most sensitive parts of Amaya’s inner walls and she moans, flexes around her. It’s so _good_ , and it’s not long before Kendra’s filling her up properly, fucking her slowly and purposefully. Amaya’s own hand slips between her legs, and she starts working her clit as Kendra works the rest of her. 

Amaya’s so far gone, so focused on her own body and the way that Kendra’s touching her, that she’s half-forgotten Sara. She only remembers her when she feels one of the legs holding her thigh start to shift, and fingertips bumping her knee. She opens her eyes and notices Sara, wrapped around Kendra’s back, one hand slipping in between Kendra’s legs.

Whatever Sara’s doing, it seems to be working, because Kendra groans and bites down on Amaya’s shoulder. She feels the hand inside her twitch, flexing forward against her inner walls. Its uncoordinated, almost certainly by accident, but it hits something _great_ inside Amaya and she cries out, rocks her hips up and then back down onto Kendra’s fingers, searching for that angle once again. Kendra tries, but her touch is stuttery and she’s clearly distracted, worked up by the way that Sara’s hand is moving against her. 

Dimly, Amaya’s aware of Sara speaking, whispering into Kendra’s back. She can’t quite make out what she’s saying, but from Sara’s tone of voice and the way Kendra’s whimpering in agreement, she’s got some ideas. Kendra groans, and her hips jerk against Sara’s touch. Her hand stills inside of Amaya, like she’s too far gone to multitask; Amaya can work with that.

She works her fingers against her clit and slides her hips up, just a little bit, and sinks down, fucking Kendra’s hand. She doesn’t know how many fingers Kendra’s got inside, but it feels like most of them, and the friction and the feel of herself stretching around it sends shivers through Amaya’s inner walls. It’s so good, so good, she’s close close close and Kendra’s moaning something in her ear and then she’s _gone_ , her orgasm hitting her with force. She lets herself ride it out, shuddering through it, her hands and Kendra’s hands working together until she’s truly done. 

When she comes back down, Kendra’s clearly finished as well, watching Amaya with a dreamy-eyed smile. Sara’s pressing kisses against Kendra’s back, her shoulder, and Kendra’s trying, clumsily, to do the same against Amaya’s throat. “You’re so good,” Kendra whispers. “So good.” 

Amaya can’t tell if she means her, or Sara, or the both of them, but she kisses Kendra in reply. It’s all good. It’s all true. They’re good like this, together. 

They stay that way, cuddled close, the three of them barely contained on Amaya’s bed, until they feel ready to be apart. It’s a long while before Sara takes her hand back from between Kendra’s legs, and a few minutes more before Kendra and Amaya can bring themselves to separate. 

“So,” Kendra says, with a grin in her voice. “What are we going to do tonight?”

Amaya hears Sara laugh against her, the sound muffled by what she can only assume is Sara pressing mouth to skin. 

“Well, I _was_ watching a movie, before you two interrupted,” Amaya says. She tries to sound haughty, but Kendra and Sara are holding each other’s hands and staring up at her, and she can’t even pretend to be upset about any of this. 

“We should probably finish that, then,” Kendra says. 

“Yeah, it’s not like any of us have seen it forty-seven times or anything,” Sara says, reaching over to jab her index finger at Amaya’s hip, teasing. 

“It’s a good movie,” Amaya says. 

Sara sticks her tongue out at Amaya. “Well, if we’re going to be up for a while, I’m calling for pizza.” 

“And water,” Kendra calls out, as Sara rolls out of bed to look for her phone. 

“For me, too,” Amaya says, suddenly aware that she’s thirsty. 

Sara sighs. She’s staring at them both from the doorway, half-naked, softness in her eyes. “You’re both lucky you’re so pretty,” is all she says in reply.


End file.
